Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Nilin
Bio Nilin wakes up with almost her whole memory wiped clean by the S.A.B.R.E Force, but eventually with the help of a mysterious figure called “Edge”, she escaped. She now ventures on a journey in Neo to regain her memory and take down the company known as “Memorize”. Movelist Special Attacks *Junk Bolt: Nilin aims the Spammer at the opponent and fires out bursts of data and streams at them. *Logic Bomb: Nilin rushes forward while ducking. If she connects with the opponent, she sticks a bomb onto them which then explodes straight away, causing a wall bounce. *Combo Lab: Nilin performs a combination attack on the opponent by doing a flying kick, then punches them with both hands, does a backhand slap, then dropkicks and finishes with a backflip kick. *Sensen RIP: Nilin shoots the Spammer behind her and seconds later a random robot will appear, assisting Nilin in the battle. **Nephilim Shield (Light) - Nephilim creates a shield that pulls the opponent towards it, then suddenly explodes if they comes into contact. **Seraphim Fire (Medium) - Seraphim open-fires multiple rounds at the opponent from the distance. It will then explode, knocking the opponent if they're near the explosion. **Seraphim Rush (Heavy) - Seraphim rushes at the opponent, grappling them and then explodes for more damage. *Leaper Attack: Nilin quickly dodges out of the way as a random Leaper appears depending on the button: **Strangler (Light) - A Strangler pounces at the opponent, scratching them multiple times before leaping off. **Mouner (Medium) - A Mouner uses it's teleportation to get in front of the opponent and then scratches them downwards. **Skinner (Heavy) - A Skinner rushes at the opponent while performing a devastating punch which causes a hard knockdown and a wall bounce. *Iron Drop: Nilin fires the Spammer upwards at angle and suddenly afterwards a pair of large iron bars will drop from the sky, falling onto the opponent. *Wrecking Ball: Nilin fires the Spammer forward and suddenly a wrecking ball swings in behind the opponent. *Electric Puddle: Nilin fires the Spammer at the ground and suddenly the spot on the ground in-front of her gets coated in electricity. If it hits the opponent, it does multiple hits and stuns them in place. Hyper Combos *Seraphim Raid: Nilin says "I could some extra help!" as she then fires the Spammer behind her and three Seraphims appears, flying towards the opponent while firing multiple rounds at them. Afterwards, all of them will explode for more damage. *Leaper Swarm: Nilin looks up into the sky and says "Oh, that's just great!" and Leapers suddenly fall from the sky, onto the opponent. They will scratch the opponent and later jumps upwards, smashing them with both fists as it descends. *Sensen Fury: Nilin slams her fist into the ground and after that her gauntlet is now glowing white while bits of date pixels stick out from it. Her strength has temporarily increases for 11 seconds and each attack she lands will stun the opponent in place. *Memory Remix (Lvl. 3): Nilin goes into a parry position while saying "Come at me!" If the opponent attacks her, Nilin quickly dodges the attack and then uses her Remixer to read their memories and the screen fades to white. Nilin looks down at the opponent's memory of when they was about to strike her; she then says "Allow me to re-jog your memory.", editing it that the opponent remembers getting hit multiple times by her attacks (through various punches and kicks), decreasing their health in process before finishing it off with an uppercut. Nilin then backs out from the memory back to the present and the opponent is now seen with their health decreased they lost in the memory remix. Misc. *Battle Intro: Nilin walks in while brushing her hair before stopping and gets into her stance, saying "You'll be hoping that I won't give you amnesia after this fight!" *Taunt: Nilin places her hand on her hip as she says "That all you got?" *Victory Pose: Nilin is seen walking away, holding her head all confused. She suddenly lifts her head back up and pushes her forward as white wings made from data suddenly sprout from her back, saying "Ok. Now Edge, where to next?" *Nilin's rival is Cosmo the Seedrian. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter